


Rhapsody

by Uvan_0321



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Summary: 题目是“狂想曲”的意思，就像RAHEE之间的关系，浪漫又疯狂。这次车速真滴很快很快（我好像一次比一次快），所以请做好充足心理准备再进来！Ravn和koni都是很黏人的性格，想象一下两个人谈恋爱似乎也会轰轰烈烈的（当然干正事的时候更加）。14太香啦，请问这一对什么时候美帝呢？
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 11





	Rhapsody

今天结束练习的时间很早，英助冲了个澡，在宿舍呆着也没意思，就想去休息室里坐坐。  
那是他们刚拥有的一间很大的休息室，里面被大家精心布置得很舒适，且不说东柱那摆满了娃娃的床铺得到了解放，建学也放了几样形式各异的健身器材，这里是练习之余的快乐天堂。  
休息室里开着灯，也不知道谁还在里面，他开门进去，发现建熙正穿着浴袍缩在角落的沙发上玩手机。  
建熙似乎是没有察觉到有人进来似的，全神贯注地盯着屏幕。  
英助心里窃喜，在关门的时候，特地把门反锁了一下，并且调暗了灯光。  
他们两个的关系还是一个未公开的秘密，在这样密不透风的行程里，维持一段亲密关系的唯一方法，就只有为不多的相处时间创造更多延长条件。

他走过去，挨着建熙坐下，手臂自然地搂在腰上，把建熙整个儿圈在他的身旁。  
“你怎么一个人在这里，嗯？”英助低声问。醉翁之意不在酒，他上扬的语调只是在强调当下只有两人独处的事实，这样的时光已经很久没有过了，心里有什么东西经不住等待了。  
建熙把头枕在他肩膀和颈部之间的位置，刚吹干还有些湿润的发丝间带着好闻的花香味，留下这个味道的护发精华还是英助偷偷买给他的，感性的哥哥总想在他们耳鬓厮磨的时候，嗅到对方身上有自己喜欢的味道。  
“东柱他们要睡了，我还想再玩一会。”建熙嘟嘟囔囔地回答道。  
“那你怎么不去找我呢？”英助搂着腰的手收紧了一点，隔着浴袍轻轻摩挲着。  
建熙抬起头看着他，眨巴着眼睛：“哥你不去休息吗？”  
看着弟弟这副惹人爱的样子，他捏住建熙的脸颊：“要不然怎么会碰见你？”  
建熙被捏得发痛，“啪”一下拍掉英助的手，又因为声音太响，捧着那只手道歉。  
“没关系，不痛啦。”英助戳了一下弟弟的鼻尖，宠溺地笑他。

建熙分给他一只耳机，两个人就这样靠在一起看电影。电影内容英助一点也没记住，他一直低头偷偷看建熙。建熙穿衣服总喜欢露出自己傲人的锁骨，从他这个角度看去，还能越过锁/骨，看到更深处的胸前的肌肤。建熙一边认真地看视频，一边不时抽动一下鼻子，或许是开着冷气的房间微微有些干/燥，但是这个动作却可爱的要命，抽动的鼻子就像兔子一样，鼻下的嘴唇微微嘟起，从俯视的角度简直就像一个幼小无辜的小动物。  
他们经常这样肆无忌惮地靠在一起，因为建熙总喜欢撒娇，他也毫不介意任何形式的接触，但是在这样四下无人的场合，他还是感到一些紧张发热，内心的那股冲动一下又一下地挠着他的心。

他们在闲暇的时候，会偷偷跑出去，在酒店里订一个房间解决一下燃眉之急。因为两个人关系一直很好的样子，也没人会怀疑。也不知道到底是谁先对谁动了心，当察觉到这种异样的感情时，两个人就已经黏在一起了。第一次接吻是在练习室里，英助刚准备要走出去，建熙拉了一下他的衣角，可怜巴巴地看着他，他才发觉整个屋子就剩下两个人了。谁都没说一句话，就在刹那间仿佛了解了彼此，他把建熙按在墙上疯狂亲吻，而建熙也没有一点点挣扎，抱住哥哥想亲吻地更深。  
“你怎么知道我喜欢你？”英助曾经搂着对方这样问。那时建熙躺在他的胸脯上，软软地说道：“我当时也很惊讶，但是好开心。”  
“英助哥，我喜欢你喜欢得不得了。”  
建熙说这句话的时候眼睛笑弯成一个月牙的形状，他的嘴唇厚度形状刚刚好，又柔软又多情，很适合亲吻。两个人的关系就像蜂蜜一样的浓稠甜蜜，英助痴迷着建熙的可爱，而建熙也同时非常享受哥哥这样黏腻的相处方式。

而建熙此刻也，并没有专注在视频上，他用这个动作来掩盖当下加速的心跳。从哥哥一进门起他就知道当前的状况意味着什么，英助当然不会放过这个大好机会来折腾他，但他还没做好在这个休息室里做爱的心理准备。他靠在英助的胸前，听到哥哥的心也跳得好快，呼吸也越来越粗重。他忍不住点了暂停键，抬头看了哥哥一眼，正好撞上哥哥投来的热烈的视线，那眼神里充满了熟悉的危险气息。

好像是为了调节一下这样尴尬的气氛，建熙伸手去挠英助的下巴，像逗弄猫咪一样，一边挠一边笑着。英助突然捏住他细瘦手腕，一下子吻了上去，一边吻一边让建熙躺在沙发上，手里不断抚摸着建熙的头发。他的吻太过用力，以至于让身下的人喘不过气，建熙哼哼了两声，用力推开哥哥坐了起来。  
今天的建熙仿佛顾虑着什么似的：“一定要的话，那就换个地方吧……这里会弄脏新买的沙发的……”  
建熙就是这样，他总会细致地考虑很多东西，这也是自己那么爱他的原因之一。英助笑得像一只温顺的猫咪，但嘴里说出了危险的台词：“弄脏了不好吗，这样你每次进来看到它都会想起我……”“不行的……这样好没良心……”建熙扁着嘴软软地拒绝着，但只有英助知道，迂回不定的拒绝只是他用于调//情的小心机，实际上满心期待着英助强硬地推倒自己，也正因为仗着英助毫无保留的宠溺，才会用这种方式一步步刺激对方的渴望。  
英助揽住他，在耳边轻轻说：“那就把衣服垫在下面吧……”手里闲不住地把领口的衣服拉到肩膀，用力剥下他的浴袍。建熙形同虚设地拒绝着，却很配合地让对方脱下了他的衣服。刚沐浴过的身体上散发出好闻的香味，他坦诚地躺在绒制的浴袍上，双手迎接压上来的迫不及待的恋人。  
建熙下面什么都没有穿，这让英助喜出望外，似乎是今天两人注定要相遇似的。他轻轻揉捏着建熙柔软的臀部，然后轻轻啄着他的嘴巴，一点点向下游移，到下巴，到颈部……一直到挺立起的，小小的乳头。  
被柔软舌头舔弄的那个敏感部位实在是太刺激了，建熙忍不住地哼哼，恋人不安分的手也从臀部围着大腿绕了一圈，掐住距离器官最近的那块皮肤，这样的抚弄实在是过于有效，建熙的下面已经不争气地站了起来，顶在哥哥的肚子上。  
然而英助像是没有注意到，他的手依然回避着要害，在腰腹上轻轻抚摸着，他的亲吻落在胸口的皮肤上，故意吸出一些声响，在安静的空间里暧昧无比。建熙抱着哥哥的头，轻轻呜咽着，他在等待一个开始，对方却没有这样的意图，到底是为什么呢？  
恋爱的时候，哪怕是床笫之间，也离不开这样的暗暗较量。英助显然有十足的耐心，反而这样的前戏对他来说更加享受，他可以尽情地对玩弄弟弟的身体，让他害羞，让他兴奋，让他在勃起的时候还感觉无处发泄，最后不得不哀求一句：  
“哥……我受不了了……”  
建熙已经挺立的前端被故意忽视着，已经有记忆的后//穴开始感到发胀，如果这时候痛快淋漓地开始正事反而是一种解脱，但他明白英助又在玩弄他，英助最期待的便是他拉下面子求cao的样子。  
果不其然，英助停止了亲吻，他抚着弟弟潮红的面庞，问：“刚才还在说不要的人是谁？”  
“呜呜……”建熙呜咽着，伸手去脱哥哥的衣服，他用颤抖的手解开英助的扣子，然后借助腿脚蹬下他的下身的衣物，他拥着哥哥结实的身体，亲吻着祈求他。  
“我还没有感觉呢，”英助挑逗道，“建熙怎么就这么等不及了。”  
“不要再逗我了，快点嘛……”  
“那我们现在就走吧，这样最快了。”  
“呜呜，不要，不可以……”  
“那你要怎么样嘛？”  
建熙抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，身体微微发抖，表情像是快要哭出来了：“我错了……哥……快给我……”  
看到这副可爱的样子，英助彻底投降了，谁能拒绝这样送到嘴边的兔兔呢，况且经过这一番的玩弄，英助几乎也忍到极限了。  
他伸手为建熙做扩张，他们已经很久没有做过了，穴口恢复了往日的紧致，就像他们的第一次那样，但现在的建熙已然没有当初那样排斥，他缩在哥哥的怀里扭动着，虽然冰凉的手指让他的后面很不舒服，但这是哥哥的爱抚，是他最喜欢的人，在做他最期待的事情。


End file.
